


second chances are not for us

by wan (kuro49)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: Like a sharp glass shard, sticking out of place, you get what you deserve.Or, Akira is a bleeding heart and Ryo is whatever the fuck that is the opposite of having a heart of gold.





	second chances are not for us

**Author's Note:**

> i love me an ending where even satan can't be happy. 
> 
> this is the version of the time loop where ryo is a little quicker on the uptake that he loves akira right from the start, does the right thing, and dies before he ruins akira for good.

 

Akira is a bleeding heart and Ryo is whatever the fuck that is the opposite of having a heart of gold. Ryo wants to see him bleed out if just so he can shout _told you so_. But on the shores of the red sea, tides rolling in, washing out, Ryo is the one that finds himself crying like he could’ve done a thing differently.

(Maybe he still could.)

 

It is a new day. It is a new world.

Ryo takes a hit meant for Akira and while the Black Sabbath happens, Amon never does. This time, love wins and when it cuts into him, the blood that flows is red and nothing but. 

There are inevitabilities that every turn of the earth must reach, and even Satan falls in love every time when the moons rotate a complete circle and comes right back to the start. The grass is green, the air is heavy, the rocks warm to the touch beneath the sun. The world is broken into like a brand new pair of sneakers that's ran its share of marathons.

 

In a non-linear path, his lips trail from jaw to throat to chest and navel and down and down and down until Akira is clutching at the sheets tight enough to tear into the fabric. The Devilman doesn't get to howl and what comes out is a wet gasp, a low chuckle, and something like a promise that neither one of them keeps when Ryo finally lifts his hand from Akira’s hips and unpins him from the bed. Akira lets his hips stutter as he fucks up into Ryo’s mouth, his jaw slack, his eyes half lidded, and when he comes, he comes across Ryo’s tongue.

Neither one of them are wrecked but it is still a mess when Ryo just comes right back up to him and kisses him with an open mouth, trading the taste of his semen for a whine from his throat while his fingers push into him, opening him up just for him.

He loves him, he loves him, he's loved him for a long time now.

He is unyielding for all the times that he is just as unrelenting, and like this, Akira finds himself missing a Ryo that is long gone when he wakes up and there is nothing but an empty bed and cool sheets. 

 

He runs, he passes the baton.

Here is both a well learned lesson and a well-known fact: Akira has hopes and dreams and they all involve Ryo.

(He runs with the baton in hand and finishes first.)

 

Like a sharp glass shard, sticking out of place, Ryo gets what he deserves.

Akira leans over him, presses his mouth to his on the dirty blood-drenched floor of a Sabbath party, and tells him he loves him _too_.

 


End file.
